In view of material yield, there is a method to manufacture both a laminated rotor core and a laminated stator core by punching out a plurality of iron core pieces from a same strip material and laminating them. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a method for manufacturing laminated cores for a stepping motor in which rotor core pieces and stator core pieces are sequentially punched out from a same strip material.